


This Fool

by great_gospel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed angsting as usual, Gen, Old Fic Alert!!!, talking to god bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_gospel/pseuds/great_gospel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We shall meet in the place where there is no darkness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 255
> 
> Originally posted to FFN in 2010

"Let me die happy," some will say. I, personally, don't believe in such a sentiment. The notion of true happiness does not exist, for there will always be someone you don't like, something you wish had turned out differently, or a someone you wish you could've been.

So why bother with such a pointless desire? As I said, such a concept is unattainable, but it manages to live on in the hopes and dreams of the lighthearted and burden-free - those so unlike me. It's foolish to rely on another person, or some great entity, to grant all which you ask for and have it handed to you on a silver platter.

So, I guess you'll have to call me a fool.

If there  _is_ a god out there, I know you're laughing at me right now, as you've been mocking me all my life. If you truly do exist, this fool has but a thing to say to you:

I know I'm not going to die happy; I don't deserve to. Just don't take me from this world, not now, not until I've seen my little brother smile again, in his original body. I'm not asking for much. I'll do it all on my own, but don't make me leave this place without fulfilling this one promise to him. You and I both know that  _he_ , at least, deserves that much.

And then, you can do with me as you will.

_...said this fool._

* * *

_"We shall meet in the place where there is no darkness."_

* * *

 


End file.
